This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 101 11 526.1, filed Mar. 9, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a detachable fastening of an inner lining at a receiving part of a motor vehicle.
Such an inner lining, known from German Patent Document DE 44 14 905 C2, exhibits on the rear side expanded locking hooks, which are inserted during assembly into notches which are impressions of the body-sided receiving part of the motor vehicle. Then an edge protection profile is mounted on a deposited flange of the receiving part, whereby a longitudinally extended lip of the edge protection profile overlaps a peripheral area of the inner lining and rests against the same. This arrangement has the drawback that the design of the body-sided notches at the receiving part constitutes a considerable expense and that owing to the notches the stability of the receiving part is also decreased. Furthermore, to disassemble the inner lining, the edge protection profile must also be removed.
Moreover, owing to the long, deposited lip for the peripheral area of the inner lining the assembled edge protection profile in the passenger compartment exhibits a relatively large width, a feature that is often perceived to be disturbing for stylistic reasons.
The present invention provides an improved fastening for a generic inner lining, which, on the one hand, decreases the cost of production and, on the other hand, improves the image.
The advantages, obtained primarily with the invention, lie in the fact that owing to the fastening of the inner lining at the edge protection profile one can dispense with expensive, body-sided measures and that owing to the insertion of the peripheral area of the inner lining into the receiving groove of the edge protection profile, there is no need for any longitudinally extended lip at the edge protection profile, a feature that improves the visual appearance.
The locking hooks are designed at separate plastic parts, which are fastened locally on the rear side of the inner lining. This fastening operation can be done by cementing or the like. The locking hooks interact with the free end of one leg of a slip-on segment of the edge protection profile so as to reach behind. Preferably the area of the locking hooks exhibits local support ribs, which stabilize the locking hooks.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
One embodiment of the invention is depicted in the drawings and described in detail below.